I'm A Guardian
by Fortiques
Summary: ROTG modern AU Oneshot. Jack's memory in saving his sister with a twist... Rated T for violence and references.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a modern AU oneshot. Jack's memory in saving his sister with a twist. **

**I know that Pippa isn't his sister's real name (that's Jamie's friend, the one with the hat) but I've kinda bonded with her as Pippa so just roll with it.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

It was a calm, sweet night in my house; our parents had left on some business and I was in charge of the house and looking after my sister while they were gone. I loved Pippa, so sweet and kind. She loved my fun loving nature and the games we played, even if I got silly sometimes and she suffered from my antics. The day was long; going to school then playing with our friends when it finished. Eventually we had dinner and I kissed Pippa goodnight, letting her sleep. I was sound asleep in my own bed, my room next door to Pippa two in the morningt due back for another day) and I could hear drawers being opened and raided.

_A robbery,_ I concluded.

There were a few ways this suddenly dangerous night could pan out. The first, the intruder could be armed and aggressive, so we stay quiet and let him take our stuff. Second-

_Pippa!_ I nearly screamed. She won't know what to do with a potentially aggressive intruder in the house.

"Shit…" I mutter to myself. I have no choice but to hide Pippa and get the intruder out of the house.

With the silence of a shadow, I rise from my bed and creep to my door. As I open it slowly, avoiding making any sound, I pause to listen again. The top landing is clear and peaceful, but I can hear the noises more clearly coming from the stairs. Praying that my feet won't make the floorboards creak, I step out from my room and turn to Pippa's door. I was just about to place my hand on the doorknob when it turned by itself and the door opened up.

"Jack?" Pippa stood on the other side, her favourite soft toy dangling from her hand as she looked up at me, "Jack, I heard noises and I was wondering if it was you-" she was cut off by more footsteps from downstairs. I knew I had to act fast, "Jack, who's there?"

I kneel down before her and hold her shoulders comfortingly, "It's okay Pip," I try to soothe her, hushing quietly.

But Pippa knew something was wrong, "Jack, I'm scared."

"I know, I know," I do my best to keep her calm and rack my brain for ideas, "But, it's okay. He's not gonna find us, uhh… We're gonna have a little fun instead,"

"No, we're not!" Pippa said frantically. The footsteps were getting closer.

I give a half-laugh despite the situation, "Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks,"

I rub her arms, staring deep into her chocolate eyes, "Well, not this time. I promise, I promise," I look behind me at the staircase, expecting to see a dark figure emerge; but none showed. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"You wanna play a game?" to my absolute relief, Pippa is distracted and gives me full attention, "We're gonna play hide and seek! Like we do every day-"

Pippa gasps and my stomach drops when the first step downstairs creaks loudly. I take action quickly and turn to my frightened sister with her favourite smile on my face, "You go hide in the best hiding place you know, and don't come out until I find you." The steps were now climbing up, "I'm gonna count and you go hide, okay?"

"Okay!" Pippa said determinedly.

I stand up and face the wall, muttering numbers and watching Pippa out of the corner of my eye. We both knew the absolute best hiding place in the entire house; it was in my room, inside my wardrobe. At the very back is a small, loose doorway that leads into the walls of the house. You would never find it unless you knew what you were looking for. To my utter relief, I see Pippa dart inside and leave the door ajar. When I knew that my sister was safe, I faced the top of the stairs, waiting. To my right, I notice my crooked staff leaning against the wall realizing that I must have left it there earlier that day. I took hold of it in my hands, preparing for the worst. Finally, the intruder showed himself, looming up towards me. He stopped before he reached the last few steps when he saw me, I could feel the tension rising dramatically and my heart pound furiously in my chest. I was terrified, especially when the guy spoke.

"Who were you talkin' to?" he grunted. He was dressed head to toe in black with a balaclava covering his face. A backpack slung from his shoulders and his hands were occupied by a torch and… a knife.

Swallowing, I tried to keep my voice steady, "No one."

"Don't lie!" he spat, "I heard you talking to someone else, a _girl,_" my stomach twisted painfully, "You tell me where she is, _now,_" he commanded, "and _don't_ call the cops, or this knife won't be the only thing I'll put inside her."

At those words, terror and rage boiled up within me. He planned to do disgusting, _vile_ things to my sister if he found her. How _dare _he? There was no way I would let _any_ harm come to my Pippa, I would rather _die_ than let her down like that.

"_Get out._" I growl, lifting my staff defensively.

I could see how scared the intruder was himself. _Great, _I thought,_ everything's so much worse when they're scared._

"Shut up!" he screams, "Or I'll put a knife in yer!" he brandished his weapon menacingly. "T-tell me where she is! Or-or I'll kill yer! So help me I will!"

"I am _not_ telling you anything. Leave, and no harm will come to you." trying my best at taking control of the situation. I still don't have the knife though…

The intruder scans the top floor when his eyes land on my bedroom door left ajar. I don't know how my organs could still drop, but they did. I felt hollow, and unreal, but I wasn't going to let him find Pippa _ever._

Suddenly, the man lunged towards the door before me, desperate to get in. But I was too fast.

"_NO!"_ I scream, launching my entire body at him.

I aim my staff at his throat and catch him right in the middle of his neck. He was caught off-guard and was thrown back down the stairs. I fall with him, never losing my grip on my staff and pressing it evermore into his neck. We drop down the first flight of stairs, the intruder screaming and flailing and myself grunting, until we crash into the wall in the middle of the staircase. At the impact, I hear the intruder's neck crack and fall silent and limp. Then I scream, my agonized voice echoing throughout the house. Teeth clenched, I moan in pain as I try to stand, but only to fall back on the stairs. I couldn't breathe, even as I saw my chest rise and fall desperately along with… the handle of a knife. It was embedded deep within my chest, opening me up to the world and spilling my warm blood into my clothes and onto the stairs. Every painful gasp I made had no effect, and then I felt my blood rise within me. I spluttered and coughed as the hot liquid splashed and gurgled from my lips as it choked me. I was scared and fearing death; of leaving her alone.

"P… Pipp… a…" I can barely pronounce her name.

The pain was excruciating, like a hot coal pressed onto my skin. It throbbed and ached like it was radiating some evil aura throughout my dying body. I couldn't even scream in pain, either I was immobilized or it was just too much to put into a sound. My hand reaches up to the handle, and hovers there, unsure of what to do. I couldn't see the blade at all. It was gone, inside me and never coming out. As I drop my head back onto the stairs, my body going limp as my life drains away, my eyes come to meet the full moon peering through a window above me. It was so big and so bright. Suddenly, I felt safe and secure. It seemed to tell me that it was going to be alright, that it was going to watch over her for me. I felt like time had stopped, that I wasn't going to die just yet, like the moon was giving me just a few more moments. I lay there, bathed in the moon's glorious silver light, accepting my fate.

I did good, the moon told me. I did a good job, and now my work here is done. Now was time for me to move on and to fulfil myself somewhere else. We will all understand in time.

Somehow, a small smile bloomed on my lips like a flower in the night. I felt cold, but I wasn't scared. I felt sad, but I also felt fulfilled.

"Pippa…" the words slipped from my lips like a puff of breath on a cold, frosty morning, "Love… you…"

And I closed my chocolate eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, well thanks to Twilight16, this 'oneshot' has now morphed into at least a 3 chapter story, and I 'aint even mad.**

**So BIG shout out to Twilight16 for making this happen, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I tried to get right in the feels and stuff, showing lots of pain. Personally, I think I'm better at writing male character's pain, but you guys can be the judges of that. **

**I hope I haven't ruined Pippa (as I'm calling her, I know that's Jamie's friend) for you guys and I am willing to take feedback to address characters more accurately (but only minor things, it's not like I can make them have a complete personality change in the middle of the story). Also, I am willing to take ideas, like that Twilight16 has done but maybe on a smaller scale and won't impact the story so far. If you've got an idea for me to add or even if you want me to continue the story beyond the funeral and to Jack's resurrection, I will listen and if I like it then you can expect to see it!**

**Thank you all, again, for your wonderful support and reviews, if it weren't for you guys, my stories would not exist, no shit. I apologise for any mistakes too. keep giving me feedback and check out my other stories too if you haven't already, cuz if you, like this, you will love 'You were Only Five' with some Jelsa. Don't be afraid to share my stuff with friends too! and if you've got something you want me to review, let me know! I'm always looking for ROTG etc fanfics!**

**Thanks again and see you next update!**

* * *

I had never experienced fear quite like that night. It was _petrifying,_ and I was shaking all over, unable to move, scared to even _breathe_! I had curled away as far as the hole would let me, covering my ears and closing my eyes, like doing so would protect me. I think that the worst possible thing was what happened after I heard Jack scream 'no' and then a series of bumps and crashes. I didn't know what to do! I heard Jack scream and I could just hear him making pained sounds, but Jack had told me to _never _come out until he found me but… I don't think he was going to find me now. I had a choice; Jack could be hurt by the intruder and may need help, but what if the intruder was still walking around? Should I stay hidden and wait or should I go help my brother?

I couldn't bear to wait any longer. As quietly as I could, I crept from my hiding place, ignoring the voice of Jack's scolding for disobeying him in my head, and crawled across Jack's bedroom to the door. Poking my head out, I looked around, searching for my brother above everything else. I longed to see his smiling face and his relaxed stance with his hands on his hips, telling me that everything was alright.

"Jack?" I called out, my voice sounded tiny and weak in the expanse of the empty house.

I looked to my right and gazed over the edge of the stairs. I could see something heaped at the bottom and when I stood up, I could make out what it was with the help of the moon's light through a window above. To my absolute terror, I could see Jack lying on the stairs unmoving and the body of the intruder splayed awkwardly below him. Jack lay facing upwards and there was a long object protruding from his chest, his clothes had something that looked like liquid silver in the moonlight, but it wasn't.

"Jack?!" I cried out, running down the stairs to kneel beside my brother.

My shouting didn't disturb the intruder and I wondered if he was dead. I placed my tiny hands on Jack's arm and shook him gently, trying to get a response. Jack's eyes were closed and his face looked beyond peaceful except for the fresh trails of blood that ran from his mouth.

"Jack, please! Wake up, Jack, please, wake up!" My voice became frantic and shrill as I called for Jack, begging for him to hear me and shaking his arm harder.

"No… Jack… Wake up, Jack…" My voice quivered as tears blurred my vision and my throat seemed to close up. I then grabbed the sides of Jack's face, making him face me. I gasped at how warm his skin was and I hoped that it meant that he was still alive, "Jack… no… no… please, no… Don't… Don't do this, please…"

Absolutely nothing I did had any effect; no twitch, no sound. I observed the foreign object in Jack's chest and saw that it was a blade! It must have been the intruder's weapon and now it had stabbed my Jack!

"H… Help…" I could barely whisper through my tears, "HELP! Somebody, HELP ME!" I screamed into the night. No reply came.

What would Jack do? Would he call mummy and daddy first? Or… I ran as fast as I could to the house phone and dialled the emergency number. It picked up instantly.

_"You have called the 911 emergency help line. What service do you require?"_ A feminine voice spoke softly and clearly on the other side.

"A doctor!" I cried down the phone, rushing, "An ambulance! My brother's been stabbed!"

_"Is he conscious?"_ She asked.

"I don't know, he's not moving, there's blood from his mouth!" I babbled desperately, clutching the phone close to me, "There was an intruder,"

_"What is your address?"_

"Ninety-one, Trias Road," I blurted out.

_"What's your name, sweetie, and how old are you?"_

I swallowed hard, my heart hammering and my head spinning, "Uhm, Pippa… my name is Pippa. I'm… I'm eight years old,"

_"Thank you, Poppet. Now, Pippa, I want you to tell me your address again."_

"Ninety-one, Trias Road," I said again carefully and clearly.

_"Okay, Pippa. Are there any other adults?"_

I pause for a second, "N… no,"

_"Your mentioned and intruder?"_ The operator inquired, _"Where is the intruder?"_

My voice choked up again and I think it was from fear, "He's next to my brother. I… I think he's dead,"

_"Pippa," _the operator spoke with such kindness and care, "a_n ambulance is coming to you right now. I think it will be there in five minutes. I need you to stay calm and-"_

I slam the phone down not needing or wanting to hear any more, and rush back to Jack. He was just as I left him and I feared that I was away too long for whatever reason. I felt his skin again, noting that his warmth was fading.

"Stay Jack," I would whisper to him, or maybe myself, "please stay. Just 'till mummy and daddy come back… please, Jack…" Tears blinded my vision of his deathly pale face and my voice constantly cracks. I was sobbing deeply and it was making my speech hard and broken. "Please, Jack?" I grabbed his shirt again, always hoping, always wishing, "Jack, wake up!"

I knew it was over, all of it, when the doctors and police finally arrived. They had to break their way in because I refused to leave Jack's side to open the door. As they knelt down to inspect him and the dead man, someone wrapped a thick and soft blanket around me and held me close. When I turned to look, it was Abigail, my neighbour, and she had come to offer assistance. She knew that our parents were still away and promised to help me and my brother out should we needed any. But she had come too late. I was sobbing hysterically when the doctors shook their heads to confirm Jack's… death.

"Noo!" I squealed when they lifted him on a stretcher to take him away, "Take me with him! Oh, please let me stay!" I begged and begged to stay by his side, Abigail holding me back, hushing and cooing soft words of comfort.

My neighbour then reasoned with the doctors and they allowed me to go with them as long as Abigail could look after me. I couldn't even thank her though, as I held onto Jack's now cold hand during the whole trip to the hospital. It reminded me when we would go swimming in the pond and we would ice skate there during winter. Jack would always find a reason to go there, even when the water had just finished thawing for spring. He would come out shivering and on the brink of a cold, but his blue lips would always smile and he would say "That was awesome!" Oh, Jack, why did this happen? Everyone was silent as the ambulance rumbled through the dark, and I found myself gazing out of the small window to see the full moon, in all its silver glory. It smiled compassionately down at me and I could feel its sympathy as its glow bathed my tearstained face in light.

When we reached the hospital, they told me that they had to take Jack away to 'clean him up' as they told me, and though I cried, I nodded and agreed to stay in Abigail's arms until they were done. I was there for over an hour, resting my head against Abigail's bosom and my eyes gazing into nothing. I just couldn't comprehend exactly what had happened, I knew the words; _Jack is dead._ I guess I just couldn't believe it. I also didn't know why. Why was he taken from me? What did we do? What did _he_ do? Countless other thoughts faded in and out of my head, unanswered and unheard, as the adults surrounding me talked things that just didn't matter anymore.

"Poor little thing," someone would say.

"He was so young and had such promise," another muttered.

"No one deserves this," these stupid, useless comments kept flying around, not bringing him back, not letting me forget, not even helping me sleep.

If I could just not be awake anymore, then this could all be a dream, and I could run into Jack's arms and never let go. As insane as it sounded, I _wanted_ to sleep, but there was no way it was going to come_._

_Pippa…?_

I felt empty, cold and alone.

_Pippa, darling…?_

Jack… my best friend and favourite person, the one who cared for me when mummy and daddy couldn't, the one who protected me from the nightmares and chased them away with his funny antics, the one who restored my faith in everything when I thought that it was all for nothing. Gone.

_Pippa…?!_

It took me a while to realize that someone was calling my name. I turned and looked up to see the face of a doctor and I recognized him as the one who was looking after Jack. He tried to look friendly but every feeble attempt the adults did to comfort me just went out the window.

"You can come and see Jack now."

They led me into his room, the lighting was low and gentle, highlighting only the important things. There were no electronics, no screen or bags of water standing patiently beside the bed. Those were for _live _people, people who were still _breathing_. Jack wasn't. His body lay there, silent, still and peaceful, his skin so pale it glowed slightly under the lights. A bed sheet had been pulled up to his waist, leaving his entire upper torso exposed. They had removed the white shirt he was wearing but a large white bandage wrapped around his chest, hiding what I knew was to be the gaping hole from sight. I walked up to his bedside near his head and watched him, holding on to his hand, still cold like he had just returned from the pond in early spring.

"Jack…?" I whispered.

My brother said nothing. He was sleeping so still, so peacefully, I almost felt ashamed for trying to disturb him. I observed his dark lashes which hid his beautiful eyes from sight, and his brows, smooth and relaxed, hung over them. I was happy to see that his brown hair, with its sheen of copper reflecting in the light, spiked out everywhere in its usual appearance, lively and fresh. Tenderly, I pulled the bed sheets up to cover Jack, dragging it right up to his chin.

"There, don't want you catching a cold…"

An overwhelming wave of guilt washed over me as I watched my brother. It smothered me and pulled me down like being dragged beneath the surface of water. I gasped and sobbed, trying desperately to breathe, but each breath seemed to make no difference. I felt like this was my entire fault. I felt like it was my fault for leaving Jack alone, for letting him feel like he had to protect me, and worst of all, I wondered that if I had left my hiding spot sooner, I might have let him… see me one more time. That hurt most of all; that I didn't give him the chance to see that he had saved me.

"Oh, Jack…" I gasped, "I'm… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I cried the words over and over, burying my face into the bed sheets and staining them with my tears.

My love for Jack left no hate inside me for that stranger, I could only forget about him. There was no room in my heart for hate, for it was filled with my love for Jack. Gently and slowly, I hauled myself up onto his bed, cuddling up to his now stiffening body, but I didn't mind, and nestling my face into the side of his, "Jack…" the words slipped from my lips like a puff of breath on a cold, frosty morning, "Love… you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**well, it sure has been a while. I'm sorry about that guys. My readers have been awful quiet lately and I haven't been so desperate to update my stories. I'm a little scared that my stories are boring or something... Nooo...**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please don't forget to review and give me feedback! And I'll see you next update.**

* * *

When mummy and daddy finally returned after receiving a call, they pulled me into their arms, babbling useless words of comfort. I didn't care though, I was just glad that I was in their arms again. When they saw Jack's body, they did their best to hold back their tears but to no avail. Jack still looked like he was in perfect condition, pale and beautiful, so peaceful he looked like he was simply sleeping. It was like he was suspended in clear ice, preventing any change of any sorts. I don't know about the details, I was far too young, but as my mummy and daddy grieved, they stalled in preparing for any funeral. Instead, some relatives helped take over that job, ones who could actually stay composed long enough to make the arrangements. I was given time off school and I spent majority of it in my room or in the park near our favourite pond. I looked like some lost child, and in a way, I was, without my Jack to guide me, to protect me, what was I going to do? I hated how everything reminded me of him, sure, I never wanted to forget, but I was reminded of his limp body, his still features and the silvery blood that left his dying heart as if to escape. I was afraid to go into his room and every time I did, pain ripped through me and I would scream and cry. Mummy and daddy would come rushing, thinking I was injured when the only pain I could feel was from the hole Jack had left in my heart. My friends barely ever saw me, and the adults thought that it would be a good idea if they came to see me, to help distract me or something. However, all but one of my friends got bored with my silence or crying and often left me to mourn. Funny that, this tragedy helped me see the true friends I had. Mary was the only girl to stay with me. Maybe it was because she had a similar loss like mine and knew how it felt. Either way, she supported me, by just being there, practically saying nothing and encouraging me to eat. That was another problem I faced; I stopped eating. Either I was just never hungry or I just couldn't bring myself to put the goddamn food in my mouth. I lost so much weight, mummy and daddy took me to the doctors to help me. I'm glad mummy and daddy were able to keep looking after me. Maybe it was their promise to Jack. They were strong, and I felt loved.

My parents were busy in the living room with my aunts, talking about the funeral, so I left, putting on my outdoor shoes and strolling away to the park. It was late summer, and the park was alive, fresh and happy. Even though my world had stopped, everything went on around me. I didn't know what to think of it and I think I ended up ignoring it anyway. Sometimes I would walk and walk, watching the lush, green canopy pass over high above me, sometimes I would sit on the bench for hours, watching. But every time, I went to the pond. Our pond. His pond. The biggest landmark in my life. I sat on the bank, my feet outstretched before me, and my eyes glossing lazily over as I stared into the depths. I watched the motionless pond stare right back at me, waiting for me. After some time, I sighed and stood up, making my way over to the edge. I clung tightly on to the little monument in my hands. It was his snow globe, inside was Santa on his sleigh, flying through the blizzard. Another one of Jack's favourite things. I tossed the snow globe into the pond and watched the terrific splash it made, the pond cackling in delight before calming down. I had been doing this a couple of days after the accident; sneaking into Jack's room and taking his belonging, one at a time. I would take his favourite things, stuff that held memories and magic. Mummy and daddy never noticed their absence since they never went inside his room. I took Jack's things and threw them into his pond because I felt that it was the safest and best place for them. This was his pond and now it was full of his things. I threw everything in, something's I had to tie rocks to them so that they would skink. The only thing I refused to toss in was his staff. Sometimes, if I stared at it long enough, I could see Jack leaning against it, laughing at me or giving me is best smiles.

For even longer, I stared at the pond. Until the ripples died away, until the evening flies emerged, until I had a strange thought. I turned and ran, my feet pattering across the summer ground as fast as I could, all the way back to my house. I crashed through the back door and bolted to the front until I came to a dead stop in front of my parents who were saying goodbye to my aunts.

"The pond!" I gasped, out of breath.

"What is that sweetie?" Mummy asked.

I tried to take deeper breaths, "The... pond... Bury Jack there... The funeral... Can be... At his pond..."

Mummy and daddy were a little hesitant to reply but my aunt took over.

"You mean the pond you and Jack went to all the time?"

I nodded.

"Well, that is a splendid idea little Pippa! Do you like it, Kate?" She asked my mum.

"W-well... What does she mean?"

"Why, have the funeral at Jack's favourite pond of course!"

I decided to explain, "I don't know whose tradition it is, but some people place the coffin on a lake or river and... I don't know what happens next... And I think it's the Vikings..."

My daddy came over and picked me up, holding me in his arms so I was now eye level with the adults, "It's a beautiful idea. We can sail Jack's coffin across the pond you both loved so much. How about it, Katie?"

Mummy smiled at us. She looked tired and aged, not like my beautiful mummy I had a week ago.

"Of course," she said, her brown eyes shining with tears, "we shall arrange for the funeral to take place at the pond, okay Pip?"

I nodded and buried my face into my dad's shoulder while my aunts left.

* * *

How could a day get anymore beautiful? The sun shone strongly through the trees which were now half green, half on fire. The leaves had stained yellow, orange, red and brown, like the sun's rays were too much and had burnt through. They were falling gently, at a gradual pace, drifting in a dream-like state. They flitted and twisted through the wind, the same wind that snaked through my hair, making my chocolate locks sway behind me. The warmth of summer was just at an end and you could feel the cold breeze prying its way through the thick summer air. The pond looked beautiful, decorated with candles that floated around in flower shaped boats, white in colour and twirling slowly like ballerinas. The flowers were my idea, as well as pretty much the whole funeral. I hoped that Jack would like it, wherever he may be. Black figures surrounded me, just standing around and talking quietly. I was the only one who refused to wear black, for black showed fear and Jack had taught me never to give in to it. Instead, I was wearing my favourite white dress, with little frills and a daisy chain I had made myself around my head like a tiara. Clasped in my hands was Jack's beloved staff, it's beautiful embroidery embedded in my hand, I held it so tight. You could say that I looked like a lonely ghost, staring out into the pond as my dress and hair swayed hauntingly. To be honest, I really felt like I was; I had lost my Jack, my brother and my best friend. Behind me, people were taking seats, the only sound was the trees whispering to each other. I think they were talking about Jack. It was a medium sized funeral, with our close family members and friends, including my own, Mary. Jack had friends, two boys, Peter and Hugh. They were friendly enough, supporting and sympathetic. The knew of Jack's bond with me. I wondered why Jack never made the effort to makes friends with a girl, let alone a girlfriend. He told me that the only girl he needed in his life was me and that he would love me more than he could love any other girl. Jack always knew how to make me feel beautiful and loved.

Now that he was gone, so was everything that went with him.

"Pippa, sweetie?" Mummy said from behind, her delicate hand pressing on my back' "It's time,"

Clutching his staff tighter, I nodded and followed her to take our seats at the front. Perched between my parents, I stared directly at the beautiful coffin beside the little podium. Such a stunning piece of craft was the coffin, the chocolate swirls of wood highlighting Jack's youth and sweet nature. It was open, revealing Jack's peaceful beauty to the forest. I had insisted that he was dressed in his favourite blue hoodie and his old brown pants with the string around the calves. His feet were left bare as he practically lived his life barefooted. He was lying on a bed of white flowers, like a celestial halo, they surrounded him in their bloom. A man of some importance began to speak about why we were here, talking about him and how we will not take his loss as a burden, but as an opportunity to cherish him. I had ran out of tears for him, and simply stared, my face devoid of emotion. I wasn't depressed for I wasn't feeling nothing, I was feeling a lot. Over the past few days, more emotions would add to my grief; lost, love, gratitude... Fear. Seriously, what was I going to do without him? Mummy and daddy were away a lot so Jack meant more to me than any old brother. Who was going to chase away the nightmares at night? Who was going to sing me to sleep with my favourite lullabies? Restore my beloved memories? Keep my hopes up? My wonder growing? My dreams flying? The fun in my life?

I was so focused just staring at my Jack, that I hadn't quite noticed that friends and family had begun to stand at the podium to talk about Jack and how he enriched all of us. With the autumn leaves still falling around us like a dream, I waited, listening, until I was called up for the final part.

With a shaky breath, I stood up, and dragged my concrete feet towards him. With his staff in my left hand, the other reached up to lightly stroke the tips of his bronze spikes, wild as ever and shining like sunlight.

"... Time to close your eyes," I whispered, "but when you're awake... Still dream..."

I placed his staff beside him, lifting his arm to hold it by his side. He looked so complete with it.

"Love you..."

I stepped back as the adults lifted the wooden box with him inside and led him towards the pond. When they reached the shore, the continued to walk in, the warm water, heated by the embrace of summer, accepting the people as they stepped in, wading until they were waist deep. Then, they released him, setting the box free to drift into the centre of the pond. Jack's little boat pushed past the dainty flower candles, the black glassy water rippling beautifully as it reflected the autumn trees and white sky. The friends and family members stepped out of the pond to join us in watching Jack's departure. As I watched him drift away, I noticed that something was... Off. Then it happened, rather suddenly leaving everybody too stunned to act. The coffin began to sink! It was the strangest sight I had ever seen for I knew that practically everything within the coffin and the box itself should float on water! But here it was, like the pond was swallowing him whole, everything but the hundreds of white flowers vanished under the black water. There were cries of dismay and confusion to this strange happening as the water bubbled a little while longer where he once was.

"Oh, someone do something!" A woman cried.

"What is going on?!" Shouted a child.

"Quickly! We need to retrieve him!" Said a man.

I quickly snapped out of my stunned silence at the last statement and ran screaming at the adults and stopping them in their tracks just before they reached the waters edge. My arms were flung out wide and my brown eyes were also widened.

"Leave him!" I cried, "Oh, please leave him!"

My mother came rushing and held on to my little shoulders, "Pippa, darling, you don't understand-"

"No! You don't!" Fear was etched on my face, "You can't move him, he wants to be here!"

Mummy's face was contorted with pain and her lips trembled, "But, Pippa... If we leave him here he will ruin the pond..." I could tell that my mother really didn't want to tell me this and that there was no other way of saying it, especially under this stress, "The pond will make children sick if they swim here,"

"Then stop them from swimming here. Let them play only when the pond is frozen solid and they can skate here!"

Mummy was about to argue further but then my dad bent down beside her and mumbled something in her ear. She nodded then turned back to me.

"Alright, he can stay."

The ceremony continued for nearly another hour but then came the time for us to go and have dinner together in memory of him. I was walked away, my hand held inside my mother's as she led me home. I looked back, adults were still milling around the pond, almost like they were waiting. Before the pond was ripped from my sight, I noticed something I hadn't before; Jack's staff was floating innocently in the centre of the pond. Pulling a hard face, I promised my Jack that the staff shall always remain there, in the centre of the pond. Even if an adult removed it or took it to my home, I would find it and return it to him. No one will have my Jack's staff.

* * *

In the following days I learnt they the adults had lied to me and had gone to retrieve Jack's body anyway. I threw a complete tantrum and refused to talk to my parents until they were finally able to get me to listen. The thing was, they never found his body. Only the coffin was recovered and try hard as they might, the recruited divers simply couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"See?" I sneered angrily at mum and dad, "I told you that he wanted to stay there."

Mum and dad were able to keep the extraordinary story from the papers and asked everyone who attended the funeral to keep it quiet. Poor mummy was distraught about it and I felt sorry for making her feel bad. I apologised and told her that it was okay, even if Jack had seemingly vanished. Even with my promises and comforting, the adults refused to take my word for it and placed it down to something much darker. They thought that somewhere between the ruckus, someone must have stolen Jack's body for some sick purpose. But I knew better. I knew that the pond would always look after Jack, give him a home, somewhere to return to. It was never going to give him up just like that. I was also right about the adults trying to remove his staff but they soon gave up after the ninth time I returned it. I just don't get adults. They always seem to do things that they don't want to do. What for? Jack always seemed miles from growing up. He reminded me a lot of Peter Pan, a fairy boy that Jack would read to me about. Even when Jack looked mature, and had mature thing happening around his life, being seventeen never stopped him from making me smile like only he could.

I was going to miss him.


End file.
